What If
by urharmony
Summary: Semma. What if Sean and Emma missed their chance. What if they were only 'friends' since the start, with something always between them. What if he happened to start dating Manny when 'she got that look'. Will fate come storming through to set things right? Still though, it'd be interesting to see *those two* pretending to be friends...which one will snap out of it first?
1. Degrassi Season 1

**Ok guys, before we start, I'm going to kinda rush through the first few seasons so you can see what it was like as them JUST friends and how Sean and Manny began to date instead of him and Emma. The Chapter will state which episodes I'm going through with them and this Alternate Universe. Ok! READ.**

It was the 7th grade, Emma and Manny were giggling, the brunette with piggy tails that were braided, and the blonde with crimped styled hair.

They were in Snake's class, who'd actually become Emma Nelsons step Dad. . yeah, blew her away too.

Well, as they were getting ready for their first day of Degrassi, a boy came in late. A very, _cute _boy, who had caught Emma's attention first, and when Manny noticed her friend in a daze, she glanced too.

Ou lala.

"Sean Cameron, go ahead and take a seat." Smiled Snake, leaning on his own desk and Sean just boredly raised his eyebrows and nodded.

The boy clearly had trouble written on his forehead. He wore a jean jacket, and glared at anybody that looked at him wierdly. Emma too, seemed to be the only one who remember this , but he had a little earring on his left side as well.

But as much as this guy could glare, he could crash your world when he smiled. . and it got worst and worst by the year.

"I'm inloveeee." Sang Manny, pretending to dye in Emma's arms. The blonde jumped and snapped out of it to frown.

Manny had called dibs... it was only fair.

From then on, the two would giggle about Sean Cameron, espashally when he even hung out with them because he had **actually** taken a liking to J.T and Toby, their other friends... for some ODD reason.

But this was his view of it..

He walked into that class, and the first thing he noticed was the girl with the wierd crimped hair. But her smile was adorable, almost as great as her giggle. The girl next to her was making her laugh over something and Sean could tell they were best friends. He looked away, when the annoying teacher just **had **to introduce him infront of everyone. He took his seat in the back, and then class begun.

He had noticed the brunette whispering something to the blonde who seemed in a daze and snapped out of it. Sean couldn't blame her, first day back to school **sucked**.

He noticed two other boys behind them start to annoyingly poke them and the blonde was yelling at whoever 'J.T' was, to stop. Yet, the four were always hanging out outside of class, so they had to be friends... that's when Sean figured out just whom he should go hangout with. He had J.t in another one of his classes, and the smaller boy looked like he could go run screaming for his mom when Sean Cameron had sat next to him, but..it actually turned into a beautiful friendship. J.t was such a goof, class clown. Toby wasn't bad either, a bit nerdy but nice and helpful with homework.

Then when he had finally met Emma, she was such an activist. She was making her friends help her glue things onto a big board infront of her that she hadn't even noticed Sean sit down at their lunch table. Her friend, Manny though, did.

"H-hi Sean." Manny greeted, and looked to Emma, kicking her ankle from underneath the table to look and see who was **sitting** with them.

Emma had looked up, and noticed him, they locked eyes and that's when Emma knew blue eyes would be her favorite. She then glanced to Manny who was trying hard not to smile and be obvious and she remembered, this was Manny's crush.

"Hi." was all Emma said and looked back down at her work.

Sean snapped out of their stare, well.. she did first. And she seemed not one bit interested in him. He frowned at that, but tried to focus on the apple in his hand until Emma's best friend took the apple from his hand.

"Trade you for my cookies." she teased, putting her bag of chocolate chip cookies up and he smiled weakly but nodded and took them

She was cute, dimples just like him. Just didn't really grab his attention like Emma could, but, guess there just wasn't even a chance with that.


	2. Degrassi Season 2

It had been a year of knowing Sean now for both Emma and Manny. Manny was getting frusterated and Emma could tell.

"We doesn't even notice me." she whined, sitting on the front steps of Degrassi with Emma. Her hair changed a bit, no more piggy tails.

Emma decided to stop with the crimping to and just had nice shoulder length hair and they were now 8th graders. They'd come to find out too that Sean was really a year older, and had failed. Emma actually found that that out first, she had helped him study and he had gotten real aggravated and she actually got him to calm down..and that's where he told her.

Emma stopped reading her book, and already knew what Manny was talking about. She tried to push the jealousy down, if anything it was **her** being the bad friend and having a crush on Sean too, right?

"Talk to him. Girls don't gotta wait for the guy you know." Emma declared with her nose up in the air.

Manny shook her head smiling with dimples, "yes Miss Feminist, I know.." she sighed though, "I just don't know _how._"

"Manny, we see him like every day. You've talked before."

"Yeah, about food." Manny said, rolling her eyes.

Emma giggled a bit.

Manny gasped, "that's it, I'll ask him to come to the Dot with me at Lunch?"

Emma looked off. That was a good idea. Dang.. she bared a smile though, "Well.. good luck." she went back down to reading.

"Whose that?" Manny suddenly asked, grabbing Emma's attention.

Emma looked up, seeing Sean. But it must of been the other guy with him that Manny was talking to, some new guy with curly hair and tall, cute though. But Emma couldn't help but notice how Sean looked this year. . completely different from the last. He was taller, and the fact he was a year older was showing off

"Aren't you gonna go talk to him?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

Manny snapped out of it then smiled and nodded, skipping down the steps. Emma tried to focus hard in her book. When Manny had asked to talk to Sean alone, the new guy parted ways and was heading up the stairs as he stopped and grinned.

"Treehouse." he said out loud

Emma blinked and looked up, the sun behind him was shining her eyes so she squinted them a little. Oh! The new guy.

"I read the book before." he said with a shrug.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Forcibly." he joked, but could tell Emma was the type of girl who did it for fun

Made her smile though, and introduce herself, "I'm Emma."

"Craig." he greeted, shaking her hand. He smirked a bit, "You don't remember me?"

Emma blushed a bit, should she of?

Sean and Manny came around, and Sean stopped to notice his new friend was talking to the one and only Emma Nelson and he gave a skeptical look, "Hey." he said.

The two both glanced away from another to back at the other two.

"Me and Sean are going to the Dot for lunch." Manny said happily out loud, that even he flushed a little.

Wasn't a date or anything... or god, was it a date?!

Emma just nodded and looked back to Craig who grinned at them, "Emma doesn't remember me." he told them.

Sean had liked Craig at first, but now, he wasn't so sure. He glanced down at Emma, doing her usual reading out in the sun at 10am. . as _always_. He noticed something though, she was _blushing._ He looked back at Craig angrily.

"Well why don't you solve the mystery." snapped Sean.

Craig blinked, wondering if he heard sarcasm but no, he couldn't of. He and Sean hit it off well. He turned and sat beside Emma, which only made Sean's hands clench together.

"Us. Little Babies. Little naked babies. Ring the bell?" Craig asked her.

Manny giggled from beside Sean and this made Emma blush harder to the fact Craig had just said that infront of Sean so she just frantically shook her head.

"You're Spike Nelsons daughter right?" he laughed, "Your mom and step dad know my mom-" he stopped talking, and seemed to cringe.

Even Sean caught it, "you alright?" he asked.

This, was something Sean and Emma would soon discover, but Crag's mother had passed. Soon they'd find out too that Craig's father was abusing him. Sean would save Craig from a train when he tried to jump infront of it, and then Sean would call Emma when he runs away and Emma would call Snake and Joey who was Craigs step dad to go and help find him. In which they will.

Craig had been another add to their group of friends. Sean had noticed Craig wasn't anything to threaten over, he was really a chill guy. He also liked his girls.

The Dot had been totally awkward between Sean and Manny alone, but he pushed through it. I mean, as friends they were good, Sean just didn't see Manny like that but didn't want to hurt her, he still loved her as a friend, she had a great heart.. so they joked about cheeseburgers all through it and joked how they wouldn't hear of Emma's disapproval today since she was a vegetarian.

The year went by with still no progress on Manny's side with Sean

Meanwhile, Sean, Emma and Toby were studying in the Library.

"Pst." they all heard, though it was only meant for Emma.

J.T was there too, but not studying but instead playing with his yo-yo. He looked around frantically, "Any one else hear a bug?"

Emma giggled a little, seeing Manny's head pop out from the door and only she noticed.

"Be right back." she told them, and left.

Sean grabbed her notes since he was studying from and off of her. He looked where she left and sighed, getting back to work.

Guess it was time he moved on. Emma was only an 8th grader while he was suppose to be 9th, and truth be told, he was kinda noticing the bodies of the other older girls and how they actually _liked_ flirting with him. Emma couldn't take the damn hint...or maybe he wasn't really trying.

Either way, he gave up. He had no chance, and there was other fishes in the sea. Correction, fish* God, Emma would of laughed at him if he said that out loud.

Emma and Manny were at her locker, about to go home as Manny was going on and on about some party at Jimmy's tonight.

"please, please come with me." begged Manny.

Emma shook her head, "Snake dating my mom, has bad downfalls. She knows I have a test next Monday so I'll be locked up for the weekend."

Manny sighed, rolling her eyes. She was getting so bored of not going to parties or anything, sure she had joined cheerleading and Paige Michealchuck had even accepted her, but she wanted more.

She wanted boys!

Why couldn't Emma go through this boy loving phase with her at the same time!? I mean, the girl had already gotten her period and infront of the whole class..why not wanna mature and find a boy finally?

Manny and Emma both caught Sean walking by and went to his locker.

Emma watched Manny's face scrunch up, "That's it, isn't it?" she waved towards Sean's way.

students were passing and Emma looked over their shoulders. Sean was talking to Ashley Kerwin, one of the most popular girls in school. Even Emma wondered if Sean really wanted those girls more. . probably, I mean..they were his age right?

"I can't win." moped Manny, "Sean is one step ahead of us, and even getting all the 9th grader girls' attention."

"He is their age.." muttered Emma, turning back to her locker.

"I'm just his _little _friend." bittered Manny, staring off and crossing her arms.


	3. Degrassi Season 3

The next year, is when everything came crashin' down.

When Emma had found where her real father was, Sean was the first person she ran to. She wanted to skip the first day of school, I mean, who cared anyways for the first day right?

But he had totally shut her down.

Some 'moving on' training he was trying to do. It was hard, since seeing she had grown up a bit this year but he had to say no. He did feel horrible though when he found out it was because she found her dad, and he tried to call her back. He'd go with her after school but she seemed set on going that minute.

He had found out she took Craig, which this year, would cause a stretch in their friendship. He had bumped into Craig the next day who told him about the whole Shane thing who was Emma's real Dad. Seems Shane had a wild night back as a teen and dropped some acid, then dropped from a bridge. . he was forever brain damaged now. It was wierd knowing Emmas parents were more like_** him**_, then her, she was so..._pure_. He swore she'd never be into that sort of stuff, drugs.. nor pregnancy as a teen (Not that he judged Spike, he had met her and she was really cool, had everything put together). He had met Spike on parent/teacher night and once when they were studying.. and he saw Snake every day who he had actually secretly grown fond of. Snake and Spike were gonna get married soon too.

Sean had drifted from the group a little this year, just to meet some other people...other girls.. he had a thing with Amy. This is who Manny and Emma called 'the Skank of Degrassi'. But, when he was single, and it happened to be a week late, that someone new came into his life.

Well, not someone _new, _just somebody ... with a _new look_.

Manny Santos grew up this year, her long brown showing off around her shoulders, a bit of make up on to highlight her dark eyes. Lets not forget the thong she wore and peaked through her jeans.. that caught every boys attention and they all finally took her hint.. she was a _big girl_ now. She had been wearing a shirt that cut around her stomach, showing off her new belly button peircing. She couldn't wait to see Sean's face.

Sean, meanwhile, had stopped in his tracks when he turned a corner. Emma was at one of the school boards, clearing it off and probably hanging up Enviromental club stuff. Her blonde hair was getting a bit longer, but nothing else changed about her, still the same simple jeans or skirts (never too short ofcourse). He smiled slowly, coming up from behind her.

"need some help?"

Emma turned, a bit shocked. He had been around much and she even kind of got angry about it. Now he had he had time to hangout? Not too buys with his slutty girlfriend. She had no idea he was single again.

"i got it.." she drifted, eyes on the board and he frowned, but stood beside her anyways and helped her take things off.

He wasn't going to give up.

"Hey guys." they heard and turned, "Em," Manny said, hands on her hips.

Emma cornered her eyes at Sean, she'd already seen Manny's 'new look', and now Sean has. His mouth was dropped and she rolled her eyes. When she looked away, Sean had turned his head toward Emma to make sure she was seeing this too.

Manny was like...half naked. Also had, as childish as it sounds, boobs. Manny just grinned, liking Sean's notice to her now as he looked back, trying to blink.

Sean wondered if Manny knew what this could start..like how about, a bad reputation? Not that she wasn't, pretty or anything but it was Manny, she could do better and didn't need to go this far to catch a guys attention. Clearly he didn't understand it was his she was trying to get.

"I'll meet you after last period?" Manny went on with Emma.

Emma just nodded, sick of this little stare down at Manny with Sean so grabbed her stuff and walked off.

Sean looked to see Emma leaving and he frowned, about to walk after her- Manny stepped in his way and he nervously coughed.

"Manny.." he drifted.

"Sean." She said sexily back, bashing her eyelashes.

He coughed, trying not to stare down at her body. He then surrendered... why not? He was single? Manny _was _pretty, and now seemed to atleast be giving him attention.

_Another girl hardly did._

"What's gotten into you?" he teased a bit.

She shrugged innocently, but they both knew the little vixen was anything but, "Just..growing up, Sean. Thanks for noticing though."

He raised an eyebrow, and watched her smirk a bit and turn, leaving him in the dust. His shoulder dropped though, feeling his eyes wonder back to where Emma left.

The next few weeks, Manny and Sean would have their little flirt fests now and then, and Emma wanted to be nowhere need it.

She now knew it was her time to _really_ move on. Guys like Sean, didn't like girls like her, not the way she wanted him to.

And Sean would meet Jay, and Jay would like what he saw when he looked at Manny Santos.

"She's a fox." Jay would say in auto.

Sean would just be working on a car and just nod, until Jay hit his arm and he glared, "What?" he snapped. Sean was slightly more buff this year, and always wearing his famous bandana or tuke over his head. His signature clothing was the white wife beaters he always wore too.

"Date her." Jay said, rolling his eyes, "The chick wants you. Can't you see that?"

Sean looked confused.. but then blinked. He guessed he actually did... and now that she wasn't such a kid anymore.. maybe he should give her the chance. She was turning heads left to right, guys never shut up about her ass in the locker room. Sometimes it made him mad, because it was also Manny, his friend...but maybe he could give it a chance.

"Bring her to the ravine tonight." shrugged Jay, putting an arm around his own girlfriend, Alex.

Alex snorted, "What? That slutty girl that always hangs around Nature freak?" she asked and Jay chuckled with her.

"Ah, Greenpeace." he squinted his eyes and glanced to Alex, "I think I missed my daily dosage of her this morning." his eyes twinkled to the fights him and Emma shared, "Such fire she has inside."

Alex slapped him playfully, but thought nothing of it. Jay was **hers**. Nelson was a prissy little goody two shoes, not Jay's type.

...right?

Sean though, glared at Jay, "Why don't you back off of Emma?" he barked. Jay was probably just pissed off the girl could hold her grades cause no matter the insults Jay could throw her way, 'stupid' couldn't be one of them cause Emma was beauty _and brains_. Sean swore that's probably what made Jay so threatened of her

Jay raised an eyebrow, but then shut his mouth. These two met by getting into a fist fight, he wasn't planning on another so switched the subject.

"So Santos.. you gonna hit that or what?" he asked.

Sean scoffed, shaking his head. It wasn't until he found out that Craig and Manny both had known and not him, that Emma had told them Snake had cancer.

How could she not even tell him?

But to Emma, Sean was the last thing Emma wanted on her mind right now, knowing they were nothing more than 'friends'. Snakes cancer was really scaring their family, Baby Jack had just been born and she was trying to be the helper of Snake, and babysitter too at the same time.

Sean took this as the last straw. She didn't even want to be the close of friends Sean thought they were, so he decided.. maybe it _was_ the time to go for Manny. And that he did.

Secret be told, Sean had sex with Amy when he dated her..there went his virginity.. And yeah, soon enough he'd have sex with Manny too, and be her first. She didn't tell him though, and maybe it was rude of him to think she wasn't a virgin... her crying pretty much showed him she was though when they did it at some party. Virginity lost at highschool party... Sean wished he could undo it but it had been done, and she got pretty clingy to him for a while. Sean swore he even barely saw Emma anymore or even Jay from how much they hung out

Feeling suffocated, they broke up for a bit, and he tried to make more time with Jay again and even dated Amy once again too just because she was Jay's girlfriends best friend. In class, Sean was sure it was because Emma was on Manny's side (not jealousy), and while she was doing some question up on the board and Amy was flirting and getting close to him, Emma had actually called them out. He was a bit pissed at her for doing that, and for a few weeks it was glare here and glare there. Emma was even starting to hangout with some DJ wanna be punk that Sean **didn't** like one bit. Lets just say Sean tried to occupy his mind by going out with Jay to the mall a lot...you know, with their 10 finger discount (Stealing) .

When Sean noticed himself still not happy, he dumped Amy. She and her alcoholic abusing ways could be one thing dragging him down since he wasn't a very good drinker. But something still weighed heavily on him but he had no idea what. He noticed when he looked at J.t, Toby, Em, Manny and even Liberty hanging out...he missed being over there. He even caught Manny having a thing with Craig Mannings when he saw her at the ravine meeting up with him. He wondered if Emma knew about this..

Manny had bumped into him the next day, and her eyes said it all, she still was hung up on Sean Cameron . He took her back when he noticed her letting herself get lost in Craig (who was dating somebody else, Ashley Kerwin) . He didn't want Manny to think so low of herself, he did care about her. So they dated again near the end of the year.

"This summer will be great." Manny said, wrapping her arms around his neck against a locker.

He smiled a little down to her. Least she looked more happy now that Craig wasn't messing with her anymore. Something bad could of happened there, both of them felt it. Sean barely talked to him either, Jay was his new 'go to' guy.

"Me, you.. all the chocolate chip cookies we want." she joked, reminding him of when they were little and what her first words were to him.

He chuckled just a bit, and felt her hands running down his chest. When they slept together before, she was in complete awe how muscular this guy was with being 15. She was 14 now.

Emma was walking over, and Sean noticed it as Manny had wrapped her arms more tightly around him to hug him.

"I missed you." she whispered in his ear.

He was watching Emma though, who was smiling sweetly to her new 'boyfriend' Chris and how he kissed her cheek goodbye.

Manny swore she heard Sean growl, but thought maybe it was his stomach. She owed him a date for yesterday anyways! He brought her to the Dot and they shared pizza, How sweet!

Emma had looked up just as Sean looked away and put his hands on Manny's hips when she backed up.

"Glad you little love birds are back together," Emma said sarcastically, "but can I get into my locker?" she passed a quick smile though, so they'd think nothing of it.

Manny jumped back, "Opps," she blushed, "Sorry," she wrapped herself back around Sean, "Just a little distracted." she joked.

Sean just merely nodded, and turned his head to focus on the students passing instead of this scene right now.

Emma could barely care at all either, shoving her books into her locker, "Well, see you over the summer." she grinned.

"Have fun in Rome." sang Manny, jealous Emma was going.

Sean snapped his eyes back on Emma, "You're going away?" I don't know, maybe he thought since back with Manny, the whole gang would be back together..it wasn't the same without her in it.

Emma just nodded, "For three weeks. Snake deserves it and my mom got us tickets." she looked down for a moment, trying to hide her emotions, then back up to lock eyes with him.

Sean's mouth hung a bit but slowly nodded. Right. He wished he was there more for her during that, he wished she _talked _to him more about _that_. Then she had completely shut him out over his and Manny's break up but.. guess they were best friends...he just thought they kinda were too.

Emma went to go but Sean removed himself from Manny, "are you walking home?" he quickly asked.

Emma paused, and looked at him oddly, then Manny, "Ya.."

Him and Emma both walked the same way, and use to ALWAYS walk home together but not for months..

"Wanna walk.." he awkwardly looked around, "With me?"

Manny gave her a look, sensing Sean wanted to talk to her. She knew Emma had come to kinda... dislike Sean or something lately, even though Manny asked her not to. She understood she turned into the clingy girlfriend after she and Sean..you know. So didn't blame him. As long as they were back together! She wanted everything to be the same again, so encouraged it, Sean and Emma talking that is. Her perfect boyfriend was probably doing it to make her happy!

Emma slightly rolled her eyes at Manny and even Sean caught it, and he clenched his jaw, "fine."

It was a quiet walk home, little talk that led nowhere like:

Sean: How've you been

Emma: Good

Sean: Hows Snake been?

Emma: ..Good.

Sean: And your mom ? I know it's been probably hard..

Emma:...Good.

Sean had finally stopped her now, on the side walk and his hand on her arm, "Emma, can we just be _serious_ for a second?"

Emma paused, tilting her head at him confused. This was when Sean couldn't help but love the little hippie snug tuke she wore on her head, her blonde falling from it and around her shoulders. It framed her face and blew softly in the wind. She wore a long white sleeve shirt, making her tan glow. He always wondered how she had such golden skin.. she wasn't a girly girl and I'm sure she'd protested before about how tanning was bad for the skin and health of others, so how'd she have such pretty skin?

The rest she wore was the long thin green skirt, with patterns on it, adding to her hippy look. She was just so cute, and pretty... and-

Sean snapped out of it when she answered, "When was the conversation _funny_?"

To be honest, Emma just didn't like the crowd Sean had fallen under, great, cool.. he was with Manny again, she wouldn't, well, couldn't judge him.. he wasn't her boyfriend. But she heard from Chris that he knew Sean was stealing school supplies around the school. She just knew he was better than that...and trying to talk and be friends again just wasn't settling with her. She wasn't sure if she could be friends with him and kinda feared her childhood crush might come back. Plus, anyways, things were going great with Chris.

"I fucked up this year. Alot." he said, looking down. When Emma thought he had meant with Manny, his first thought was actually with _her_.

He should of gone with her to meet her dad.

"I should of been there more for you, we're _friends_." he had a rough time saying it.

Emma figured he cringed as he said it because he wasn't sure if they were anymore and she sighed. Manny wouldn't be pleased if she didn't get along with her 'perfect' boyfriend... especially if it was Sean Cameron.

Manny didn't understand though that it just wasn't about their relationship that had distanced Sean and Emma, it was also their own _thing_ between them.

"I thought you had new friends?" Emma taunted him, raising an eyebrow.

He gritted his teeth and tried to take a calm breath. He wondered how Chris could deal when Emma got mad at him, Sean could barely hold it together.

"_Emma_, that doesn't mean **we **can't be friends." he told her.

"Me and you?" she gestured with her finger, "Or you and the rest of us? Cause Toby and J.t haven't seen you around either."

Sean looked down at his shoes, feeling the guilt turn in his stomach, "I needed space.."

Emma paused and felt a bit hurt, then remembered he meant from Manny. She looked down also and played with her hands.

Guess she couldn't stay mad at him, he was her best friends boyfriend and maybe they could be friends again too.

"fine," she muttered and looked up, "It's fine." she sighed and looked him in the eye, meaning it.

He smiled wide, with that twinkle in his eye that she laughed at a bit. She hadn't seen that look in a while.. for some reason, she felt as if it was the only look he gave to only _her._

Sean grinned more to her smile and they began walking home again.

"So whose this _loser _you're dating?"

Emma slapped Seans shoulder and he laughed, but didn't take it back.

"So what's with this _stupid bandana_ you're always wearing?" teased Emma back "Think you're some _badass_ or something?" she smiled, knowing Sean better that that.

**Okay! Sorry guys ! It won't skip through the story so much anymore since it's finally where I want it! Now, the real story begins and develops :) Reviews please! Love them. What do you want Sean and Emma go through together as 'just friends', or, what are you interested in seeing with happening with them that didn't happen before? Do you think the shooting will still happen ? Or the ravine for that matter...**


End file.
